<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Over My Cold Body" by GODESTof3WORLDS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658297">"Over My Cold Body"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS'>GODESTof3WORLDS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Coffee, Drabble, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Missions, Not Beta Read, Quote Challenge, We Die Like Men, most likely failed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the five paladins are on a mission and needed caffeine to stay awake. This leaves one cup of 'The Gift from the Gods' and only one paladin can have it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Over My Cold Body"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith and I just stared at each other in silence. Shiro, Hunk, and Lance were on a mission, which meant that Coran and Allura were commanding them. This meant that Keith and I were alone, and there was only one cup of coffee left. The beverage, made from God himself, took forever to make, almost two hours, hence why we start to make in the late evening so it would be ready in the morning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, only Shiro, Keith and myself drink it, but since the others had to wake up early, they needed the caffeine, drinking almost all the coffee except for a cupful. So now here we were, having a standoff on who will have that last cup. It almost seemed like those cowboys' movies, the little twitches of fingers, the squinting of the eyes, the silence in the area.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, I really need that cup,” the sad red paladin tried to bargain for it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, I need that cup,” I say.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am about to go on my own mission. I need a clear head so, I need that cup,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am about to go program and see if I can get any information to stop Zarkon, so I need that last cup,</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I fire back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, if I have to, I will go through you to get that cup,” I just shoot a glare.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <span>Over my cold body,</span>
  </b>
  <span>” then I smirk as I lunge for the coffee cup, but what I didn’t count on, was for Keith to tackle me to the ground once my back was turned, and he did just that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he has me down, he jumps over me and gets to the coffee, but before he could grab the cup, I spring up and tackle him into the ground. We roll around before we stop, Keith holding onto my wrist as I am on top of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still friends, right?” I ask.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how hard you hit me,” he answers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I smirked before I kneed him in the gut, making him gasp out in pain. I quickly get off of him and try to reach for the mug, but before I could get a firm grasp over the handle, I felt a hand on my ankle that pulls me down. I growl as I start to kick off the offending hand, but he doesn’t let go, only hiss in pain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let. Go. Of. Me!” I kick extra hard on his hand before he finally </span>
  <span>let's</span>
  <span> go, but before I could get to my feet, he grabs onto me with his other hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I turn my neck to glare at him as he just smirks, “I did let go,” he says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart ass,” I growl before I lean back and fall on top of him, which he lets out a yelp in surprise. I snicker.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” I hear him say, his voice muffled by my body, “You are a lot heavier than you look,” and then I start to raise from the floor with hands around my waist before I am thrown off of the red paladin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I luckily landed on my feet, but Keith was close to the coffee, so I looked for anything to throw at him, which seemed to be a butter knife. So I grabbed it, and I threw at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The handle hit his back and he stumbled a little from the force and shock of it, “What the fu-” and I just tackled him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We rolled farther away from the coffee, to the other side of the kitchen. We were so engrossed with trying to get the upper hand, we didn’t notice Coran come in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing Number four and five?” he asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We both stopped and looked up at the orange haired man with our mouths wide open, with my fist ready to punch Keith’s face, as he was holding onto my hair, getting ready to pull. But what really caught us off guard was that Coran had a mug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not just any mug though, the mug with the last bit of coffee.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Coran, I didn’t think you liked that stuff,” Keith points out, and I just nodded along.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the mission is taking a little longer than I would have liked, and I am feeling a little sleepy, so I decided to drink </span>
  <span>whay</span>
  <span> you humans call ‘the gift from the Gods’,” he shrugs as he takes another sip of the warm beverage, “Now can you tell me why you’re attacking each other?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I look down at Keith as he looks up to me before we get up and dust off our clothes before we shrug and make sure not to look either Coran or the mug.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...<br/>How I do?</p><p>PLEASE leave A comment AND maybe KUDOS.<br/>(&gt;^o^)&gt;&lt;(^o^&lt;)</p><p>I now have a Voltron Discord for everyone who loves any kind of Voltron from any generation - https://discord.gg/365bTWn4 I go by VoltronGen over there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>